A Flintstones Christmas Carol credits
Opening Credits * "A Flintstones Christmas Carol" * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert, Ted Turner * Written by: Glenn Leopold * Based on the Book "A Christmas Carol" by: Charles Dickens * Music by: Steve Bernstein * Produced and Directed by: Joanna Romersa * Supervising Producer: Gordon Kent Ending Credits * Story Editor: Gordon Kent * Storyboard Artists: John Dorman, William Edwards, Jun Falkenstein, Kirk Hanson, Robert Nesler, Floyd Norman, David Reed, Scott Shaw * Animation Directors: Frank Andrina, William Edwards, Robert Nesler, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach * Recording Director: Gordon Kent * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinators: Cindi Lyn Peltier, Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Voice Talent: ** Fred Flintstone - Henry Corden ** Wilma Flintstone - Jean Vander Pyl ** Barney Rubble & Dino - Frank Welker ** Betty Rubble - B.J. Ward ** Pebbles Flintstone - Russi Taylor ** Bamm Bamm Rubble & Joe Rockhead - Don Messick ** Mr. Slate - John Stephenson ** Maggie & Miss Feldspar - Marsha clark ** Ned - Will Ryan ** Ghost of Christmas Present - Brian Cummings ** Philo Quartz - Rene Levant ** Charles Brickens - John Rhys Davies ** Venus Flytrap - Rip Taylor * Additional Voices by: Joanie Gerber, Maurice LaMarche, Howard Morris, Jan Rasson, Rip Taylor * Voice Recording Engineer: Harry Andronis * Character Designers: James Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Jan Falkenstein, Butch Hartman, Pete Alvarado, Kirk Hanson, Lewis Ott, Tony Sgroi * Design Assistants: Donna Zeller, Dana Jo Granger * Layout Designers: Mike Moon, Virginia Hawes, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jerry Loveland, Craig Robertson, Joseph Binggeli, Bonnie Callahan, Jonathon Goley, Tim Maloney, Ronald Roesch, Andy Phillipson, Leonard Robledo * Color Stylist: Karen Greslie * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Ink & Paint Artists: Kimberly Conte, Audrey Covello, Etsuko Fujioka, Lori Hanson, Christine Kingsland, Meling Pabian, Jo Anne Plein, Nelda Ridley, Lydia Swayne, Patricia Torocsik * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Title Designer: Tom Wogatzke * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson * Executive in Charge of Post Production: John Forrest Niss * Supervising Film Editor: Tom Gleason * On-Line Editor: Tim Clark * Telecine: Scott Ostrowsky * Orchestrations: Julie Bernstein * Music Editor: Tom Lavin * Sound Effects: Russell Brower * Re-recording Mixers: Sherry Klein, Robert Edmondson * Sound Editor: Bob Hargreaves * Sound Reader: Brad Carow * Dubbing Assistant: Kristopher S. Daly * Foley Artists: Dan O'Connell, Gary Hecker * Foley Mixer: Jim Ashwill * Foley Recordist: Nerses Gezalyan * Post Production Sound Services: Monterey Post Sound * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Catherine Peterson * Track Readers: Kay Douglas, James Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Sound Engineers: James Aicholtz, C.A.S., Chuck Britz, Preston Oliver * Pre-Production Manager: Debby Hindman * International Production Coordinator: Brooke Williams * Unit Production Coordinator: Jason Butler Rote * Production Assistants: Valerie Menk, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Brian Cole, Duke Heberlein, Linda Moore, Steve Shedd, Maureen Massarella * Executives in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder * Creative Executive: Jeff Holder * Animation by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Philippines * Overseas Production Supervisors: Jerry Smith, Bill Dennis * Overseas Layout Director: Tapani Knuutila * Overseas Animation Director: Chris Cuddington * Animator: Jessie Romero * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * I.A.T.S.E.-IA * "The Flintstones"® and all related characters are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Production, Inc. * © 1994 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera * Turner Program Services * Turner Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Home Video Category:The Flintstones Category:Christmas Category:MCA/Universal Home Video Category:HBO Max